We have previously disclosed the preparation of oligodeoxyribonucleoside alkyl or arylphosphonates. See, for example, our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,863 and 4,507,433 and U.S. application Ser. No. 605,451, filed Apr. 30, 1984. We have also described the use of these oligonucleoside alkyl or arylphosphonates for controlling or interfering with the effect or function of foreign nucleic acid. See, for example, our U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,713 and Ser. No. 604,919 filed Apr. 27, 1984.
The contents of these patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
In the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,713 and Ser. No. 604,919, we have described a process for selectively controlling or interfering with the effect or function of foreign nucleic acid by determining the base sequence for the nucleic acid and then binding the nucleic acid with an appropriately prepared nonionic oligonucleoside alkyl or arylphosphonate analogue which has a base sequence complementary to the indicated sequence of the foreign nucleic acid. The analogue can be used to control protein synthesis caused by the foreign nucleic acid, or the replication and expression of the foreign nucleic acids. These analogues may also be used to control virus messenger RNA translation or pre-messenger RNA processing. Inhibition of the Herpes simplex virus (type 1 and type 2) is also disclosed.